


二十六周 | Twenty-Six Weeks (Chinese translation)

by MrFrame



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFrame/pseuds/MrFrame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两个懂事的成年人需要做成两件事：和一个陌生人在同一个房子里生活六个月，同时保守住自己的秘密。<br/>这能有多难呢？<br/>显然，很难。</p>
            </blockquote>





	二十六周 | Twenty-Six Weeks (Chinese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twenty-Six Weeks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973354) by [vmprsm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmprsm/pseuds/vmprsm). 



> 已经在微博上po过了，这里应原作者要求发一下~

他们刚通过一个朋友的朋友转的脸书认识而搬到一起的时候，Hux对Kylo翻了个白眼，Kylo则给了Hux一个恶狠狠地瞪视。他们只用一起住六个月，Hux大学的最后一个学期需要个转接的住所，Kylo也只是为了实习租的这里。

无所谓，他们没有必要做好朋友，只要在这二十六周里能互相尊重对方的领地就行了，小菜一碟。

或者说，如果Ren没有在从卡车上卸货的时候不小心把Hux的高端冰箱（他们说好了一起付电器的电费）掉到地上的话。不到一小时之后，Hux就把Kylo的饮料碰洒在了他那一摞奇奇怪怪的书上，Kylo坚持认为这是Hux小题大做的报复，但Hux发誓这纯属意外。再说了，他为什么要在搬家的时候把不盖盖子的饮料到处放呢，不过伤害已经造成，他们两个于是都决定只和对方进行最小限度的交往。

——

两周

“Kylo，”Hux从他们唯一的浴室里叫到，语气很不悦，“为什么下水口这儿有一堆毛？”还全都是又黑又粗糙的毛，让整个浴室闻起来有股霉味，就像下了雨之后的土壤。

“我刚洗澡了，出去跑步来的。”

他们住的这个两个卧室一个浴室的小房子，背后有一片森林，就位于一个死胡同的尽头，还有一条无人维护的小径弯弯曲曲地伸向树林里，小径其实就是从他们的后院开始的。Hux觉得这有点过于乡土风情了，但Kylo说那是他看上这个房子的原因之一。

“啊，好吧，只要你把它们清出去就行。”天哪，这堆毛真是一团糟，漆黑如夜，堵住了下水口，甚至还弄得墙上也这里那里都是。不知道的还以为他刚剃头了呢。

“嗯。”Kylo回答到。他没来打扫。

——

三周

“Kylo！”Hux咆哮着从车库里怒气冲冲地走出来。他们没往里面停车，Kylo摆了个小工作台在车库里，上面散落着各式工具；Hux把他的（新）冰箱安放在了一个角落里，还有一个小储藏室量的包装好的塑料盒。Kylo也从来没想着问他里面要装什么。

“怎么了？”Kylo答应到，他就坐在沙发上，头向后仰过来，貌似只要不是因为什么不知名的理由消失在外的时候，他就都赖在这个沙发上。

“车库里的断路器为什么关掉了。”Hux气得要冒烟了，手不停地握拳、松开、又握拳。

“因为它太费钱了而且我也要付一半电费？”

“我需要它一直开着，那冰箱可不是个摆设。”

“那个冰箱怎么那么重要？”

“不关你的事，记着把电源开着就行了。”

Kylo坐起来，在皮沙发垫上转过身看着他。“那东西害我们上个月多交了三十美元电费。”

“我不管，钱我来付，你别不经允许碰别人的东西。”

Kylo从沙发上起来了，这让Hux看见了他穿的运动短裤以及脚上那双穿旧了的板鞋。Hux努力克制住自己不要发表一场愤怒的演说，有关于在房间里穿鞋或者在家具上乱踩。没办法，那沙发严格意义上来讲是属于Kylo的。

Kylo朝Hux这边走了过来，正要经过Hux的时候停了一下，撞了Hux的肩膀，说：“这也是我的房子，你下次有什么要求为什么不直接跟我说呢。”然后他就走出了那扇Hux进来时通过的车库的门，留着它大敞着。

Hux把门砰的一声甩上了。

——

六周

“Kylo，外面有个巨大无比的给你的包裹，我可不要自己帮你把它拽进来。”Hux正在翻着从门边邮箱里取出来的信，一边不走心地抓着Kylo房间的把手。他知道那个大祸害此时就在家里，两个小时之前就看见Kylo跑完步回来了。Hux晚上六点出门去上课的时候就看见了那个包裹，现在他回来了，包裹还是在门口放着。

他转了转门把手，听见房间里传出一声闷响，接着又是一声疼痛的喊叫，Hux赶紧打开了门。“搞什么？”

Kylo整个人摊开在地板上，在房间正中央，别扭地拧着抱着自己的肩膀，腿也以一种难受的姿势缠在一起。他恶狠狠地瞪了Hux一眼。

“你都不知道敲门的么Hux？真行。”他把扭在一起的四肢展开，小心翼翼地从地板上站了起来。地上有一本打开的书，书页被水浸过，还带着点柠檬汽水的粉色。从Hux的角度看过去，上面写满了一群不可识别的字符。

Hux觉得自己做得有点不对，但一想到自己花了一千美元买了个新冰箱，马上就不那么想了。“我敲了，只是我没想到你会在……你刚才是在干什么啊？”

“锻炼。”Kylo听起来有意的强硬，他合上书，把它放回了书架上，和其他藏书摆在一起。

“好吧。”Hux还是有点怀疑，“不管怎样，赶紧去把包裹收了，马上就要下雨了。”

“好啦好啦我知道啦。”Kylo不情愿地嘟囔到。

——

那个包裹里面是个地上火坑，Kylo把它装在了后院面积不大的草坪上，他清理出一块地方，用一堆黑色的石头把火坑围了起来，还说那些石头是从森林里找的，而这个火坑本身是灰黑色的，形状像个葫芦。他弄这些东西之前从来没问过Hux，他当初可是因为懒得和某个陌生男人搞来搞去算钱，所以垫付了全部的安全押金啊。作为报复（←虽然他自己不会承认），在接下来的一周里，只要他知道Kylo在家，Hux就会用比平时更大的音量大放古典乐，等到Kylo过来抱怨他才会把音量稍微调小一那么点点。

——

七周

“喂，你把我的——”

Kylo一推开Hux卧室的门就听见Hux发出一声惊叫，自己也定在了门口。Kylo探头往屋里瞧了瞧，看见Hux坐在床离门远的一侧的边上，背对着Kylo，还有点弓着腰，他喊话的时候都没有转过来：“Kylo！出去！”

Kylo翘起一边的眉毛。“Hux你在自慰么？”他努力憋着笑。

“你个蠢蛋，给我出去。”他缩得更紧了。

“有什么关系，人之常情，但我们都会锁门就是了。”

“Kylo。”Hux看来是太窘迫了，连回头看一眼Kylo都不愿意。

Kylo一边笑一边关上了门。

——

十周

“我都怀疑我们旁边这树林里是不是有只郊狼(coyote北美一种小狼Canis latrans)什么的了。”Hux低头看他的平板的时候说到，他阅读着屏幕上的内容，本应当是他早饭的一片吐司现在就躺在厨房台子上，已经软了。

“为什么啊？”Kylo正躺在地板上，他六尺+的身体舒展在瓷砖上，看起来舒服得很。Hux已经放弃跟他说不要躺了，现在他只是会多留心一下以免被某个怪人绊倒。Kylo就像只不听话的宠物，你不让他做什么他就偏做什么，从来不听你的，不过至少他会洗盘子了。

正在看新闻的Hux抬起头来。“因为我听见狼嚎了，而且最近这几周还越来越频繁。”

“那不是小郊狼，就是只狼。” (wolf指的是Canis lupus)

“不可能，我们这地方没有野生的狼，郊狼倒是有。”

“不是郊狼。”Kylo坚持到，他翻了个身，现在正面朝上，手机就举在脸上方。

Hux不屑地哼了一声。“你不去上班吗？”

“不去，今天memorial day，放假，你都没发现你今天没课么？”

他没发现，他都有几周没去上过课了，课程作业都是选择通过邮件交。

就好像能读心一样，Kylo说：“哦对啊，你整天都待在屋里弄你的笔记本，当然不知道了，你还没死于维生素D缺乏我都很惊讶，你广场恐惧症？”

“先不管你最后那个问题问得有多不礼貌，不，我没有，我只是觉得开半个小时车去学校就为了听一小时的课太浪费时间。”

“好吧好吧。”Kylo一个挺身从地板上一跳而起，毫无必要地展示自己的身体能力。Hux从他翻起来的T恤下面瞥见了他平坦的腹部，虽然他性格是那个样子，但身材确实是没得说。他们最近相处得还不错，超出了预期，等风波过去一切又趋于平静的时候他们也学到了对方的底线在哪里。

“总之，别去担心那只狼了，”Kylo神秘地说到，“它单独行动，不会来招你的。”他撤回了自己的房间里，只留下Hux一个人在厨房里，困惑不解。

“才不是狼。”Hux自言自语着，又接着看起了新闻。

——

十二周

“你就不能事先给我提个醒么？”Kylo问Hux。他看上去比Hux毁掉他的书那次还要烦躁，高大的身影笼罩着坐在客厅桌子旁的Hux，而Hux则是在百无聊赖地点着鼠标做着一个课堂小quiz，就好像他睡着了也能做出来一样。

“什么事啊，Kylo？”

“带别人回来。”Kylo生气地抱着手臂。

Oops，昨晚Hux是带了人回来，那时已经过了午夜了，而且他们进行活动的时候也确实也没像老鼠那样安静。Hux耸耸肩。“就一个人，而且现在也走了，我以为你不会介意呢。”

“我介意。”

Hux在椅子上转过身来，看见Kylo迅速地转过身去怒气冲冲地走出了房间，但是他华丽的退场效果被吸音效果良好地毯给糟蹋了。

——

太难闻了，Hux一只手捂住口鼻，迅速跑到距离最近的窗户边，身后的门还大敞着，一个温暖的夜晚。

他把窗户嗙的一声甩开，把屋顶上的风扇开到最高档，然后又到厨房里重复了一遍上述动作。他刚把水池上的窗户用力拽开的时候，Kylo从他的房间里走了出来。

“你干嘛呢？”

Hux旋风般地转过来，此时他手上已经多了块毛巾捂着嘴。“你在干什么呢？这他妈什么味道！”

“我打扫卫生来的。”

“打扫卫生！你是用硫磺打扫的么？”

“准确来说是鼠尾草，它能把不好的能量清走。”

“你他妈的当真——”Hux马上闭了嘴，眼睛忽然瞪得老大，“我得出去，我觉得我过敏了，过两天回来，你别再这么干了。”他简短而字句清晰地蹦出这几句话，然后就夺门而出，只留下Kylo困惑的眼神注视着他的背影。

——

“对不起，Hux，我不知道你对烟雾过敏。”

“我对有些食物和植物也过敏，所以别不问我就开始烧你那些什么鬼东西。”

“你没事吧？”Kylo地担心超出了Hux的预期，Hux开始收拾他买回来的东西的时候Kylo一直跟着他在屋里到处走。不知道为什么他们总是同时用完清洁用品。

“我还好，只是不能一直吸入那东西，在真正起反应之前就走了。”Kylo这么专注地看着他，让不太自在地扭了扭，“你能别管我了吗？我真没事。”

“我知道，只是，”Kylo审视着他，好像他是个什么被研究对象，“我从没听说过有人对烧鼠尾草过敏，你可真是个奇怪的人，难不成你对太阳也过敏吗？”

Hux忽然僵直了。“非常懂礼貌啊，Kylo，谢谢你。你不在家的时候我经常出门的，如果你想好好地向我道歉的话，不如给我出那两天的宾馆钱。”

“想得美！”

——

十五周

Hux看Kylo在厨房里悠闲地逛荡看得出神了，煎蛋和肉排的的香味扑面而来。

捉住他注意力的不止是食物，还有Kylo缺少衣物的着装状态。他全身上下只穿了一条贴身的四角裤，Hux的目光不停地沿着Kylo肚脐下的那一串毛发上下蹿，而且这还是在他对着Kylo的胸发呆了三十秒之后。

“一般这时候你都还没醒的，”Kylo挑起了话头，一边专业厨师一样地翻了下蛋，“你想来点煎蛋吗？”

“不用了，”Hux一边回答还一边皱鼻子，揉了揉眼睛，瞪着从厨房窗户照进来的明媚晨光，他严格地只站在走廊的阴影里，“你做饭都要全裸么？”

“我没全裸，”Kylo的微笑不怀好意，一看他就知道自己对Hux造成了什么影响，“熬夜了？”

Hux一声叹息。“考试。”

“还好我都考完了，”Kylo说着用铲子把肉排盛到了盘子了，“期中？”

Hux点了点头。

“你真的不来点鸡蛋？锅还热着呢。”

“真的不用了。”Hux有点不解地看着他。

Kylo耸耸肩，拿起盘子挪到沙发上，Hux的视线一直追着他的上半身不放，最后保持在他的后背上。Kylo吃起东西来飞快，食物刚沾到叉子上就把马上被塞进嘴里，他一边嚼着东西一边说：“你想和我一起去走走么？”

“什么？”Hux现在已经是重重地靠在走廊和客厅间的门框上了，眼皮耷拉着。

“散步，去森林里。我已经把小径弄得更容易走了，再说今天的天气再好不过了。”

Hux好长时间没有回答，Kylo都转过头来看看他还醒着没了。“什么时候走？为什么要去？”他发现自己把问题的顺序搞反了，迷迷糊糊地皱了皱眉。

Kylo又是耸肩。“早上或者晚上，我朝九晚五的班。说不好你会喜欢呢。”

Hux放任自己的眼睛合上，然后嘀咕了一句：“好，六点以后。”然后仿佛是从Kylo那里飘回到了他的房间。

——

显然，困Hux会答应一些醒Hux不会答应的事。他准备出门的这半个小时里一直不停地发牢骚，穿上一双完全不合时宜靴子，一点都不户外，还有一条牛仔裤和一件看起来应该出现在大型会议室里的长袖衬衫，根本和他们屋后面那一片奇怪的小树林水火不容。

“如果你真的不想去的话直接说就是了。”Kylo边说边踩进他的登山靴里。

Hux无视了他，接着漫天抱怨着他自己答应的这桩事。等他们出门的时候，太阳已经只是遥远的西边一个昏暗的橙色圆球了，一点一点消失在众多的房子背后。他们转过身，朝向森林，Hux示意了一下。“你带路。”

“这只有一条路。”Kylo无奈地叹了口气，但还是领头先走了，走进树林里没有几米，小径就展宽到可以容下他们两个并排走了，被砍掉的白棕相间的小树树干和植被在黯淡的日光下异常显眼。

Kylo看着Hux，目光把他整个人上下打量了一番，两人一起不紧不慢地走着，偶尔会碰碰胳膊。

“如果你是想和我说话的话，不必一直盯着我然后等我发现的。”Hux说到，Kylo刚好能看到他嘴角微微一翘，露出个不易察觉的微笑。

“我只是，”Kylo刚开口要说就停住了，“如果你对什么东西起反应了的话就跟我说，这边有好多奇奇怪怪的植物。”

Hux有那么一会儿看上去很困惑，然后又马上小吸了口气。“噢，是啊，不过我应该没事，一般来说需要碰到或者吃下去才会有问题。你就别担心了，我已经非常适应过敏者的生活了。”

Kylo还是皱皱眉头，然后接着转过头看路去了。过了几分钟，他又开始慢慢说起话来，给Hux讲了讲他们周围的植物，等看到了鸟的时候，Hux就会给Kylo描述一番，然后Kylo再告诉他那是什么鸟。

“你视力真好。”

“算是过敏的补偿吧，”Hux苦笑了一下，“说到这个……那是什么？”

Kylo的视线越过Hux，看向吸引了Hux注意力的方向，咽了咽口水。“我什么都没看见啊。”

“我看见了，那东西看起来不太自然。”他准备离开小路走过去，Kylo拽住了他的手腕。

“天快黑了，我们还是回去吧，再说离开步道也不安全。”

Hux翻了个白眼。“我不会有事的，我只是想知道它是什么。”

“没准只是什么人丢在这里的，沙发之类的，他们就爱干这种事。”Kylo的声调已经爬升到急躁的程度了，而且他还是没松开Hux的手腕。

Hux这下彻底转过身来面对着Kylo，若有所思地看着他。“你为什么这么紧张？”

“我没有，我只是，不想让你受伤，要不然我还得把你这个蠢蛋背会屋里去。”

“你是在关心我吗？”

Kylo避开了视线。“不知道，可能吧。”

“你真奇怪，”Hux说，看到Kylo一副不爽的表情之后他明显是在憋笑，“但也挺热心的。不过这森林里没什么我对付不了的东西。”

Kylo的表情变得更谨慎了。“你怎么能确定？”

“我就是确定，相信我。”

——

十八周

时间一周周过去，Hux和Kylo一起相处的时间越来越多，而且他们两个都不知道对此该作何感想。Hux仍旧是每天大部分时间都蜷在他房间里，Kylo也还是从周一工作到周五，但有时候Hux会早起一点，和Kylo一起坐着看他吃早餐，然后周末Hux在家的时候，Kylo也会熬夜和他一起看电视或聊聊天。他们一般就聊他们工作课业相关的话题，或者说说他们之前在做什么。Kylo有时会提到他长大的地方，虽然没多少细节：他是在一个比他们现在所处位置的更北方，多山的地方，和他父母在一个乡下的小木屋里长大的。Hux得知Kylo在上大学之前都是在家学习，这倒是解释了他的一些奇怪的性格特点还有他为什么倾向于穿过少的衣物，但目前看来大学生活还是帮他纠正了一些的。

Kylo知道的有关Hux的事就少之又少了，他知道Hux正在读他的Ph.D，等读完了他就要搬到北边去，大概是会去个非常冷的地方。Hux会谈到他喜欢的音乐，或者他去过的地方，但是从来不会解释这些选择背后的原因和背景。这总是让Kylo觉得气没地方出，但每次Hux从房间里出来的时候他还是会回去接着找他聊。

还有，他们从来不去问对方的有些习惯，不管它们看上去有多蹊跷。

一天晚上，他们正坐在沙发上，Hux蜷着腿，Kylo横躺着，两人的肩膀靠在一起，Kylo问起：“你是同性恋么，Hux？”

Hux大笑三声。“你可真是够直球的啊？”

Kylo一脸不爽，但还是继续保持着他们紧密的距离。“是啊，你带了个男的回家，我从声音就能听出来。”

Hux看起来吃惊极了。“你是在偷听么？”

“没有！”红色一点点在Kylo的脸颊上蔓延开来，和他被太阳晒得很健康的肤色非常搭，“只是咱们的墙没你想的那么厚，我也是迫不得已。”

“哦，”Hux几乎看上去有点不好意思了，“抱歉啊。”

“无所谓啦，都过去了。”

他们无言地坐了一分钟，最后还是Hux打破了沉默。“回答你的问题的话...不，我是双性恋，或者是随便什么现在的人喜欢用的奇怪的词，来形容受不止一个性别的人吸引的人。对我来说都无所谓，不过我基本上是偏好天生为男性的。”

Kylo没有接着说，最终他们两个就在一种紧张但又相对融洽的沉默中一起看了个动作电影。

——

“Kylo。”

Kylo从他的工作台上抬起头来，他手里正拿着一个木版画用的烙铁，还有一片煞白的木片。“嗯？”

“我今天晚上要带人回来，只提前这么短时间告诉你，不好意思了，但如果你今晚想住外面的话。”他没把话说绝，留给了Kylo自行决定的余地。

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

Kylo把烙铁放回工作台上，Hux看不懂他刻在木片上的诡异字符，深棕色的，设计上极其精确。

“你为什么要带人回来？”

Hux看起来好像有点被逗乐了。“因为我愿意？我还是知道你心里清楚我带他们回来是干什么的。”

“你认识这个人吗？是你的朋友吗？”

“你是我老妈么？不，我不认识，这有什么关系，只是一晚上而已。”

“你可以就——”Kylo忽然打住了，双臂抱在他宽阔的胸前。

Hux翘起一边的眉毛，眼神顺着Kylo胳膊上隆起的肌肉扫过。“可以什么？”

“可以...”Kylo看着Hux，四十五度歪了歪头。“就待在家里。就我，你不需要把我带回家。”

Hux眨了好几下眼。“你是想...”

“只是个提议。”

Hux上下打量着他，咬紧牙关，咽下一口唾沫，然后说：“你发誓不会像上次那样抱怨？”

Kylo没有回答，而是弯下来吻了他，Hux惊讶中抓住了Kylo的胳膊，然后就有点融化在他怀里了。他们悠闲地亲吻着，但Hux张开嘴的时候Kylo就退回去了。

“怎么了？”Hux问到，一脸不开心的样子。

Kylo的眉毛紧紧地皱在一起。“你为什么尝起来一股血味？”

有那么一瞬间Hux把他的胳膊抓得更紧了。“有吗？我刚在写论文，我有时候会咬自己的腮帮，自己都没意识到。我没有什么血液传播的病。”

“我也没觉得你有。”Kylo说到，他看着还是很困惑。

Hux强迫自己露出一个微笑。“没事的。好了，我的房间还是你的房间？”

——

二十一周

Hux连续地猛敲Kylo的门，他能听到房间里金属碰撞的声音，还有什么东西有阻力地拖过地板上的动静，门开了。

“什么事儿？”

他们的性爱真是棒极了，棒到他们有一周的时间里几乎每天都要做。但不久后Hux就开始准备他的论文答辩了，他们就减频到几天一次。不工作的时候，Kylo几乎只要是醒着就会待在家里，而Hux就更是整日整日地窝在他屋里。Kylo都没见过他出来吃东西或者上厕所，事实上，过去一天半里他连Hux的人影都没见着。

“你是藏了只狗吗？”

Kylo的眼睛戏剧性地睁大了。“一只啥？”

Hux不耐烦的出了口气。“一只狗。浴室里又全是毛了，而且怎么看也不可能是你的。合同上说了不能养宠物，所以至少我搬出去之前你得把它寄养了，我还是想把押金拿回来的，Kylo。”

“那都是我掉的。”

“别骗我了，Kylo，我十分理解你多想养只狗，看你天天在户外跑步的样子，但是——”

Kylo门上的手握得更紧了。“是我，我在里面用剃刀了，对不起。”

Hux狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“让我看看你的房间。”他们第一次做的时候就是在Hux那间纤尘不染的极简主义卧室里，在他那张占据了大部分空间的大双人床上，其他时候就是在包括卧室在内的房间各处，值得纪念的是，有一次还是在早晨的森林里。自从他上次擅闯之后他就再也没见过Kylo的房间了。

“不行。”Kylo说，“我这儿没有狗。”

Hux直直地对上他的眼睛。“让我进去。”

Kylo一瞬间看上去很痛苦，但马上又恢复了正常。“现在不行，里面一团乱。我跟你发誓我没养狗。”

Hux脸上的表情明摆着是一点都不相信Kylo，但他还是放了Kylo一马。

——

如果你事后能自己去证实真相的话，当时放人也就很简单了。他又撬了一下锁，Ren房间的门就发出一声清响，轻轻打开了。

说到底他为什么要锁门的？Hux心怀疑问地走了进去，一点都不在乎别人的隐私。走到桌前，他停下了，只见桌面上摊得满满的都是各种来自大自然的物件，骨头、毛发、几片干了的皮肤、羽毛、干植物、一小瓶一小瓶的液体、貌似装着土的试管。吊顶风扇上挂着一串牙，大多都是动物的，但也有一些看上去很可疑的杂食种类，正中间是个亮闪闪的发白的金属圆盘，随着从敞开的窗户吹进来的清风缓缓旋转着。这里的空气感觉很沉重，有种共振的感觉在里面。他朝着书架伸出手去，从那些半损毁的书里抽出一册，打开的时候一大团毛从书页间掉落出来。他瞄了一眼那一页，看见一行行的符文还有一张人像，身体的形状非常可怕渗人，好像正在被什么无形的存在撕成两半。

“What the fuck, Kylo.”Hux自言自语到。看来真的不是狗了。

——

Kylo到家的时候发现门开着，现在快到周末了，时间刚过四点。他之前一直加班，今天想早回来给Hux一个惊喜，还想着要不要把他从书桌上拽走来享受一下美好时光。

但是门轻掩着，Kylo一下就警惕了起来。天仍然很热，无云遮掩的太阳炙烤着大地，最近几场春雨也让湿度开始上升，他沿着台阶走向房门的时候已经开始出汗了。

走进屋里的时候一切都正常，除了厨房小台处的一把椅子倒在了地上，正好挡住了通向走廊的路。电视机还在，游戏机也在旁边，他们的各种全新的电器都没有被碰过的迹象。

“Hux？”Kylo叫了他的名字，跨过地上的椅子，肌肉紧绷着走进门厅，随时准备着给闯入者抡上一拳。

他屋子的门是关着的，转了转把手，发现也还锁着。他查探了一下走廊尽头的客厅，那里也没有异常，然后又站在原地静静地听了一会儿，什么也没听见。来到Hux的门前，他试图不让自己过于焦虑，门后面到底会有什么呢？他这是过度反应了，说不好Hux以为自己关了门，然后风又把门吹开，同时吹倒了椅子。

“Hux？”他又叫了一声，手放在门把上。

没有回答，他走了进去。

房间里很冷，就好像一下走进了晚上，他们这里有时夜里还是能感受到冬天的余寒。房间里也很暗，遮光窗帘在窗户周围死死定好，之前他还没怎么注意过那窗帘，但现在他可以明显看出它是被小心翼翼地固定在墙面上的，走廊里的光线足以让他辨认出床上的人形，被薄被子裹得严严实实的。

“Hux，”他第三次叫了，“是你吗？”

床那边传来一阵微弱的低吟。“Kylo，你走开。”

“你怎么了？”

那一团被子纹丝不动。“没什么。我只是需要睡眠。”

“那我在这儿陪你。”

“不用，你走吧。”

“我不会走的，Hux，我得确认你没事才走。”他走近了床边，突然，Hux翻过身来，甩开被子，伸手抓住了他。

他只看了一眼Hux的脸就连滚带爬地退了回去。死人一样的惨白，衬托出妖精的绿火一样的眼睛。他朝Kylo一阵充满敌意低吼，Kylo吓得往后一跳，直接摔了个屁墩儿。他正疼得直吸气的时候，Hux从床上艰难地站了起来，Kylo一抬头，两个人的脸之间的距离异常地近，Hux呼出的冰冷的气息抚过他的嘴唇，手颤抖地悬在他们中间。

“出去，Kylo。”他说话的声音有些哽咽，下一秒Kylo就已经被推出了房门。

——

二十二周

Hux过了好几天才从屋里出来，至少就Kylo的观察来看是这样的。他实在太焦虑了，没有什么不得不出门的理由他都一直待在自己的房间里，周一和周二还都说自己肠胃感冒请了假。等Hux出来的时候，已经是周二的晚上，Kylo先听到了门打开的声音，他就差没从屋里冲出来了。

Hux在厨房里，从柜子上拿下一个他喜欢用的深色防漏旅行杯。他还是脸色惨白，而且动作缓慢。“我出去一趟。”他对Kylo说着，眼睛却没看Kylo，然后拖着脚步走到了车库门边。Kylo发现他已经穿好了全套衣服，鞋子什么的也穿了。

“什么？Hux？你刚还病着，不能马上就出门啊，你要去哪？”Hux没回答他，从车库门走了出去。Kylo跟过去，看见Hux正弯着腰站在那个冰箱前。

“和我说话啊，Hux。”Kylo请求着，不知为何，他还是不愿意穿过房间走过去。

“我没事。”

“你有事！”

Hux打开冰箱门，Kylo只能瞅见许多棕色的纸袋子。Hux拿出一个来，手攥着袋子的上部，然后夹到胳膊底下。他又把冰箱门关上，Hux转密码锁的时候Kylo听见了锁锁上时的金属音。接着，Hux走向了车库通向外面的大门，仍旧无视着他。Kylo跟上去，不安都显露了出来。“别走了，Hux，你想要什么我都帮你弄来。”他们都能听出这是句谎言。

“你不能。”Hux回答到，按下了大门的开关。

“可恶，Hux，我不能——”他迅速地向后退去，直到又回到了靠近里门的位置。

Hux的神情难以捉摸。“没错。我明天回来。”

“Hux，”Kylo又说到，一副被丢下了的无助表情。车库的门开始卷上去，Hux从下面钻了出去。还没等门完全打开，Kylo也消失进了屋里。

——

二十三周

Hux一连几天都没回家，Kylo受够了，他肯定在瞒着什么，也许那个冰箱里就有他想掩饰的东西，也许他患了什么晚期疾病，不想让别人知道。Kylo必须搞清楚。

打开冰箱门太简单了，他拿出其中一个袋子，以为里面会是药物，或者甚至是酒精饮品，但是那里面的东西捏在他手里滑了一下，他一惊讶差点把袋子掉了，还好那之前他就做好了觉悟，打开了纸袋。

里面还有个袋子，椭圆形，上面贴着一个写着‘A+异源’以及离他们最近的一家大医院的地址的标签。

他接着翻弄着冰箱里的物品，直到取出了至少三十个纸袋才挖到了个不一样的东西。心脏，不止一个，保存在血液里，密封盒上没有标记。Kylo虽说不是专家，但这些看着像是人类的心脏。

“What the fuck, Hux.”

——

Hux回家的时候，车库的门还是敞开的，他走上通向车库的车道时放慢了脚步，小心地通过大开的门，随后发现连接屋里的门是锁着的。他安心地舒了口气，用钥匙打开了门。

Kylo正坐在厨房的桌子旁，台面上放着什么东西。Hux感到胸腔好像因惊恐而拧作了一团，他这一情绪也全写在了脸上。

“嗨，Hux。这是什么？”

他用手指敲了敲那个密封装好的容器的盖子，里面的器官只从深红的液体表面上露出一个尖。

“我...”Hux有些惊慌失措了，“你不会懂的。”

“我觉得也是。你是念的医学吧？那是不是也会在医院里上课，这些都是从医院里拿来的。还是说，它们是你的受害者的？”

“Kylo，不是的——”

他词不达意的辩解化成了一声惊讶的吸气，Kylo从椅子上站起来，就在Hux的眼前趴下去开始变了形。“到此为止了。”他说着，声音粗哑到几乎难以辨认，整个身躯都染上了黑色，一声衣服撕裂的声音就是Hux的大脑能解释的眼前的现实的一切了，紧接着，还没看清，一团漆黑就朝他扑了过来。

——

他们双双躺在客厅的地板上，房间里就像是龙卷风过境，两人喘着粗气，血还在往地板上流。

“你他妈的是个狼人。”

“技术性角度来看不正确。”

“基本正确。”

“我以为你是个连环杀人犯。”

“基本不正确。”

“一定程度上正确？”

Hux头倒向一边，对上Kylo那双深棕色的眼睛，血就差顺着他的额头流下来了。“我还是有努力不去那么做的。”

Kylo哼笑一声。“我觉得我肋骨折了。”

“几根吧。”Hux证实到，“不过最严重的伤也就如此了，我当时只是必须得想办法让你变回来。”他刚才一掌狠狠打在那头野兽的胸口处，听到了什么东西碎裂的声音，它倒在了地上又变回了Kylo。Hux也跟着瘫倒在了他旁边。

“痛觉总是会让我失去集中力。”

“幸好。”Hux就惨多了，全身上下都是爪印，肩膀上还有个特别难看的咬伤。

“我能帮到你疗伤么？”

Hux动了动他血肉模糊的肩膀，不舒服地皱起眉头。Kylo看他的牙看出了神，之前怎么会没发现呢？“不太行。我得去冰箱里拿几袋出来，伤口自己会好的。”

“噢。”Kylo简短地说到，一阵谁都觉得不自在的沉默降临了，他们就这样躺了一会儿，直到Hux挣扎着站了起来。

“走吧，我来给你清理一下伤口。”

Kylo让他轻松地把自己从地板上拉了起来。“你真的不会吃我？”

Hux翻了个白眼，然后靠过来舔掉了Kylo脸颊上的血。“除非你给我非吃你不可的原因。”

“我会努力避免的。”他们有些困难地走出客厅来到走廊里，但Hux在进浴室之前停了下来，Kylo的一根胳膊还搭在他肩上。

“我们应该把那扇门关上，那边的窗户都碎了。”

“我来。”一阵未知能量的低鸣，门关上了。

Hux看看他。“我们确实还有不少事要谈。”

“有的是时间，如果你想延长租期的话？”

“那确实是个比较明智的选择。”

Kylo朝他笑了，Hux也忍不住回他一个微笑。


End file.
